conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2nd Kikjar Government
The 2nd Kikjar Government was the seventh Government of Bijan, and governed Bijan from its appointment by President of the Republic Avro Sandurvo on March 30, 1965, until its dismissal by President Menit Hanadani on March 17, 1969. It was led by Chief Minister Tomas Kikjar. Triggered by the 1965 general election, it was Bijan's first ever coalition government, consisting of the Bijani National Party and the Country Party, which held 78 and 18 of the House's 173 seats, respectively. In the coalition agreement between BNP leader and Chief Minister Tomas Kikjar, and Country Party Leader Kristof Regurevik, one-third of the Government ministries, plus the position of First Deputy Chief Minister, would be given to Country Party members. Composition The 2nd Kikjar Government was larger than its predecessor, due to the creation of new ministries. The former Ministry of Health and Education was split, as was the former Ministry for Trade and Transport. Also, a new Ministry of Communications was created. Timeline * 1965.03.07: The Bijani House of Representatives election, 1965, takes place. The incumbent Bijani National Party wins 78 of the 173 seats, 9 seats short of an overall majority. Chief Minister Kikjar enters into coalition negotiations with smaller parties. * 1965.03.16: Official election results are certified; the term of the 5th Bijani House of Representatives begins. * 1965.03.22: The House of Representatives is convoked for its first session by President Sandurvo. The Kikjar Government tenders its resignation. Presient Sandurvo again nominates Tomas Kikjar as Chief Minister-designate. * 1965.03.26: Chief Minister-designate Kikjar presents his proposal for a new government, Bijan's first multi-party Government, to the House of Representatives for consideration. * 1965.03.29: The House of Representatives approves Kikjar's proposal for a Government by majority vote, thus authorizing him to form a Government. * 1965.03.30: '''President Sandurvo formally discharges the the 1st Kikjar Government, and appoints the members of the 2nd Kikjar Government to their offices. * '''1967.06.05: Minister for Communications Hano Ĝagaĝaga tenders his resignation from the Government. * 1967.06.07: President Sandurvo, acting on the proposal of Chief Minister Kikjar, accepts the resignation of Hano Ĝagaĝaga and appoints Artem Galu to Minister of Communications. * 1967.07.01: Menit Hanadani succeeds Avro Sandurvo as President of the Republic. * 1968.12.02: President Hanadani declares an ordinary election to the Bijani House of Representatives will take place on March 2, 1969. * 1969.01.31: The House of Representatives is prorogued. * 1969.03.02: The Bijani House of Representatives election, 1969 takes place. The incumbent Bijani National Party suffers a major loss, winning 53 out of 173 seats. Their coalition partner in the previous government, the Country Party, increased its share to 20 seats. The coalition was 14 seats short of a majority to continue, and Chief Minister Kikjar entered into negotiations with other parties to establish a new coalition. * 1969.03.11: Official election results are certified; the term of the 6th Bijani House of Representatives begins. * 1969.03.17: The House of Representatives is convoked for its opening session by President Hanadani. The 2nd Kikjar Government tenders its resignation. President Hanadani again nominates Tomas Kikjar as Chief Minister-designate. Kikjar presents a proposal for a new government, consisting of a coalition between the Bijani National Party, the Liberal Democratic Party and the Country Party, to the House of Representatives, which approves it by majority vote. Later that day, President Hanadani formally discharges the 2nd Kikjar Government, and appoints the members of the 3rd Kikjar Government to their positions. Category:Bijan